The Far Side Of The Fall
by gatehead81
Summary: Ship Alert! On vacation, earth-side, Jack catches Sam enjoying a private moment in a secluded rock-pool. What exactly will she do and say when she realises she is no longer alone? Slightly OC Sam with lost for words Jack. M rated, Romance/Humour one-shot. M rated for a reason...enjoy!


**AN: Jack's dreams finally come true...watch the rating kids! Unedited.**

**Summary: Ship Alert! On vacation, earth-side, Jack catches Sam enjoying a private moment in a secluded rock-pool. What exactly will she do and say when she realises she is no longer alone? Slightly OC Sam with lost for words Jack. M rated, Romance/Humour one-shot. M rated for a reason...enjoy!**

**AN2: Please stick with Sam's out of character boldness, it will all become clear in the end. Thanks**

THE FAR SIDE OF THE FALL.

For four years now they had been battling it out across the galaxy and for four years they had been putting themselves through all sorts of unimaginable hell. Their minds and their bodies had endured some terrible things all in the name of protecting the planet. None of them minded really, they knew what they had all signed up for but sometimes they just got tired.

That was what made days like this all the more worth while. Jack O'Neill lounged back on his flimsy fold away chair and closed his eyes. It was quiet, it was Earth and it was downtime. Sure it wasn't Minnesota and he wasn't fishing but that didn't matter. He still had all his favourite people with him and he was still getting to lounge about by the side of a lake.

Daniel's insistence that they all take a camping trip to Yellowstone had been met with huge resistance at first.

"Are you crazy Daniel? We only just got back from sleeping in a tent for two weeks and you want to go do it again...on Earth...for fun?"

"Yeah Jack, come on. Sam and Teal'c are already on board, they think it's a great idea."

Jack highly doubted that. He knew for a fact that Sam wasn't overly fond of camping, never had been. It was just one of those things that you had to do. As for Teal'c, the big Jaffa had developed a real love of creature comforts and was near obsessed with spending time alone on his water bed. Sometimes Jack thought he loved that thing just a little too much, it was almost unnatural.

Turns out Daniel's idea of Earth-side camping was renting a cabin complete with electricity. Now that they all could live with. Jack opened a single eye and looked about. The early June sunshine was bright and he squinted a little. He noted that his truck was still not back yet. Irritated he tried to ignore the tug of needless worry. Teal'c was a good driver and he had ordered him not to let Daniel have the keys for any reason. The man was a maniac behind the wheel, probably because he had the attention span of a hopped up ferret on a sugar high. Momentarily he got lost in his own crazy imagery, then he glanced at his watch. They had only been gone for two hours. Old Faithful was a ways away, they would be gone for a good while yet. That meant he and Carter had some time to kill, where was Carter anyway?

"Sam?" he asked as he sat up and ran his eye towards the cabin. "Huh." he uttered when he got no answer. Maybe he should go look for her, it must have been an hour since he had seen her last. Lazily he got up and waggled his toes as his bare feet absorbed the heat from the deck.

Casually he wandered through the unfamiliar cabin, unconsciously thinking how much better his own was and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Sam?" he called again as he looked about for the bottle opener. Spying it on the table in the middle of the room he wandered over "Yo Carter, you in here?" Once again he got no answer. "Guess not then." he said to himself. She had probably gone for a walk, he vaguely remembered her saying something along those lines when she had interrupted his attempts to doze in the sun.

Jack took himself back outdoors, along the front this time and looked down along the winding path that the information leaflet said lead to a 'secluded rock-pool and refreshing waterfall.' A waterhole with churned up mud in other words. That was probably where she had gone, Carter had a thing for waterfalls and in all fairness he found that fact completely adorable. He remembered how when they were off world about a year ago he had found her sitting in the mud gazing up at the cascading water so totally mesmerised that she did not hear his approach. She had tried to brush off her fascination by blabbering science at him but Jack had not bought it. So she like to watch waterfalls, there was no shame in that. He liked to fish in place where there were no fish...what was the difference? He had plonked himself down beside her and they had sat there for a while simply enjoying the moment. Yeah, relaxation came in many forms.

With a smirk on his face Jack decided that the waterfall was definitely where she would be and so, hoping to recreate just a little of the magic they had shared on P3X-9942 he set off to find her.

It was a very short walk in surprisingly strong sunshine and so by the time he reached his destination Jack was really wishing he had delayed long enough to pick up his bathers, the pale green and completely unmuddied water looked very, very inviting. Drawing his vision away from the opaque surface Jack looked first up at the fall and then all around the shore for Sam but he could not see her. Pouting slightly he contemplated calling to her but instead walked three steps closer, right up to the water's edge. There there was a rock, more of a sentinel actually, it was almost as if it begged him to sit down and rest it its shade. Unconsciously Jack complied.

For what could have been a long time, or perhaps just a few minutes Jack enjoyed the utter serenity of this secluded little spot. The sound of the falling water and the slight rustle of the light wind in the trees really was truly relaxing. Slowly he became aware of another sound, a softer sound in the water, like that of something passing sleekly through the broken surface. Casually he looked towards it, thinking to see an otter or a beaver or something but the blonde head was not that of any native creature. It was Carter. She was floating about just outside of the range of the torrential current created by the fall, occasionally passing one hand over her head or kicking with her feet to try and maintain her place against the circular tide. Jack could not help himself, he leaned forward to watch her...she seemed so at home...it was almost like she belonged here, was part of this very place. "Woaw." he whispered and grinned stupidly at her.

For a while Carter continued to play against the current and for a while Jack just sat and watched her. Then, seemingly without warning, she was speaking to him. "You know you could come in and join me rather than just gawking." she said, her voice carrying clear across the surface even though she had not turned around.

"Can't." Jack responded smoothly even though he was completely taken aback that she knew he was there. How long had she been aware of him and how long had he been 'gawking' as she had called it? Long enough for him to have reacted and begun to idly play with himself he realised. Instantly his hands snapped out of his pants. God, what if she had been aware of that too? Redness instantly burned in his face and he no longer knew what to do.

Sam by this stage had turned over onto her front and made her way closer to him. She was now watching him intently, waiting for him to make eye-contact again. "What do ya mean can't?" she asked, working hard to tread water in the not so buoyant stillness.

"No ah, no bathers." Jack answered, forcing on a smile as he looked at her.

Sam was silent for a long contemplative moment. "So?" she eventually asked. "It's not like you are going commando is it? Get on in here Jack, the water's great and you look a little...flushed."

Jack's eyes finally met hers as she said that last word. The playfulness of her features offered up the fact that she might well be aware that he was more than simply flushed. "Um." he stammered.

"Oh come on." Sam goaded "What are you, chicken?"

Jack's jaw set, that settled it. He was anything but chicken and he would prove it to her. "Fine Samantha, you want me in there with you that's what you are going to get." He was already on his feet and stripping off his shirt. Within just a few moments he was diving head first off a rock and holding his breath as he made his way towards her under the murky surface.

Sam looked around a few time before Jack suddenly popped up a few feet in front of her. He smirked crookedly at her and shook his head, spraying water everywhere as he did so. "That better?" he asked.

Sam narrowed her eyes flashing him a pristine set of pearl white teeth. "A little, but you're still a chicken." She swam half a foot closer.

Jack scowling slightly in confusion was about to speak when he realised something...something he probably should have known from the very start. 'Secluded rock-pool'. The words practically screamed themselves at him. "You're naked!" he blurted, pushing himself half a stroke back. Dangerous, very dangerous!

"Yeah and you're a chicken!" Sam continued to goad, deliberately moving in on him faster than he could escape. "Lose the boxers Colonel." she demanded.

"Sam!" Jack spluttered, almost paralysed by how forthright she was being. It was wrong, so very, very wrong but god...that look in her eyes! She was so close now, not saying anything, just staring at him...staring with hunger and desire written all through her. Jack could almost see her raised nipples under the surface of the water and although he refused to look down he knew how much her body was calling out to his. "What...what are you doing?" he asked, his voice more than a little thick.

"What do you think Jack O'Neill? You think you can just sit on the bank and excite yourself without getting me excited too?"

Jack's mouth hung open. "Sam, I..."

"Well you can't. You started this so now you can do something about. Be a man Jack and kiss me."

She was so close now that she was touching him, her thighs occasionally brushing against his, her fingers grazing his upper arms. Her blonde hair was plastered back out of her face and her lips...her lips were wet and enticing. Jack steeled himself and went for it. His mouth slowly grazing against her own. "You sure you want to do this?" he asked in utter disbelief. This was so out of character that he had to double check, even as he pulled her closer and fluidly into his arms he could not quite grasp what was happening.

Instead of answering she kissed him again and her hand drifted down to grasp him through his boxers. "Just as much as you do." she responded as he pulled away from her, mouth hanging open in shock at the unexpected contact.

"Okay, okay." he consented, unable to do anything else. This was far from a good idea but right now her really, really could not care less.

"Lose...the...boxers!" Sam once again reiterated.

They were gone in a flash and Jack's erection felt incredible as the cool turbulence of the water flowed around him. He moved forward, craving more contact but Sam was already there, her arms linking round his shoulders as he gripped her waist.

The stillness of their embrace meant that they lost their buoyancy but it was only when the water cascaded over their heads that the separated, resurfacing and spluttering a few feet apart. "Well that won't work." Jack stated, torn between amusement and frustration but Sam just smiled, grabbed his hand and began tugging him off it the direction of the waterfall. "Where are we..?"

"Shh." she ordered and released him, quickening her swimming stride towards her destination.

Jack followed, his pace not quite able to match hers, she had always been so much more at home in the water than he was. Something to do with growing up in sunny California rather than wintery Chicago his mind distractingly told him. He forced the wayward though to one side as she turned and wait for him, glancing once at the fast and rather loud fall of water beside her. "Sam I don't think..."

"Relax. It's alright. Just hold you breath and trust me. It'll be worth it Jack...I promise." She was almost shouting over the noise but Jack heard her words. He nodded and took hold of her outstretched hand.

On the other side of the fall the crevice in the rock-face was about three feet wide and significantly shallower. Jack found that his feet had grounded slightly on the bottom but he was still up to his shoulders in the water. It was surprisingly quiet and he looked around. "Woaw." he whispered, his exclamation soften by the moss and greenery that hung dimly about them. "Now I know why you like waterfalls so much."

Sam smiled softly and pulled him closer. "I always thought the inside of a waterfall was like another world. One where anything is possible. If something like this can exist, hidden in such plain view, then anything that happens behind that veil has got to be pure and natural, right?"

"Sure Sam." Jack eagerly agreed. 'Pure and natural'. That was how she had described what they were about to do and for some reason that is exactly how it felt and so Jack, hesitating no longer set his lips upon her own, pouring all of himself into her being. If this was a place of pure nature then their coupling was to be one of the most open and heartfelt that he could muster. He found he did not even have to try.

Sam responded to him and even as he pressed her back against the damp mossy surface he could feel her legs opening to him. He spent some time on her neck and her ear before allowing his hand to drift over her semi-buoyant breasts. She was just so beautiful. He never wanted the contact to end and yet it had barely even begun. Her hand drifted down to touch him and Jack arced slightly. She played with him for a moment then pulled him bodily back against her, fiercely capturing his mouth. Their tongues intertwined and their teeth clashed. Jack ran his hand down to touch her as she sighed as his fingers made contact with the heat between her folds. 'I'm ready.' her eyes told him and he nodded ever so slightly even as his finger tips gained new depths making her moan and bite her lip slightly.

Sam stroked and played with him while he did the same and then at exactly the same moment they looked deep into each other, it was time. Their hands drifted apart.

Jack took a moment to steady both of them and to find a comfortable position, his overly ready tip grazing at the edges of her swollen folds. Briefly he paused to kiss her and inflamed by her eagerness he rocked his hips forward in one smooth motion. As he entered her she raised up slightly, her shoulders out of the water, her arms instantly around his neck, a gasp on her lips. "Jac-" she breathed, encouraging him on with her wide pupil-dilated eyes.

He moved again...and again, slow and languid, just like the water. She clung to him and kissed him, her legs drifting up around his hips. He took her tighter to him and the surface of the water splashed and gurgled protesting their movements as he went deeper into her, feeling her stretch to fit his need. Neither Jack nor Sam cared what the water had to say, they only recognised each other and how there were moving closer to becoming one rather than two. Their movements became more aligned, faster and more rhythmic, Sam forced herself down as he forced up completing their connect despite the resistance of the water, he was carrying her away down a different path and she was more than willing to go. The intensity was building but not the urgency, they needed and wanted each other and that was happening just as fast as the water resistance would allow. Sam squeezed tighter and Jack pushed deeper, there was a suck and draw around their chests as the water rose and fell about their connectedness.

Very soon the sounds of the water were drowned out as both Jack and Sam called out, lost in each other and the oneness of their act here, under the waterfall, in their own secret world. Sam's head eventually tipped back as ecstasy tore from her throat as she shivered and shook, tense and writhing in his arms. Jack kept her as high as he could for as long as he could before he let himself go into the blinding pleasure that was way beyond any bodily experience he could ever have dreamt of.

Being with Sam was incredible and now that the sexual act was over he was intent of showing her that she meant more to him that what had just happened so he passionately kissed her, first fast and hard and then long and slow, allowing them both to take and give and slowly calm down, right up until their mouths had stopped moving but they were still fully connected. "Woaw." Jack breathed, his heart still thumping hard.

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "We gotta do that again."

Jack laughed slightly, that statement was, if ever there was one, an understatement. "And again and again and again Sam." he told her.

She kissed him deeply. "I love you Jack O'Neill, always have."

He was just about to respond when a loud honking noise disturbed their peace. It took Jack a moment to figure out what it was and why it was suddenly so bright.

"Have you been asleep all this time Jack O'Neill?" Daniel's voice enquired sharply.

Momentarily distracted Jack looked about. Slowly he recognised the fold away chair and the cooler at his side. Next he registered the fact that his truck was back and that his butt was kind of numb. He had been dreaming? But? Damn, it had seemed so real! "Yeah...I...guess so." he muttered grumpily, trying hard to hold onto the fragmented images that were already fading fast. No! Not yet! Damn you Daniel!

A second car door slammed and a second figure appeared. Jack, resigned to losing his 'Dream Sam' looked up as Teal'c's shadow blocked out all of the remaining sunlight. "Where is Major Carter?" the owner of the shadow enquired, his floral t-shirt and floppy hat making him look too much at home for Jack's liking.

"I'm right here." said Sam as she appeared from up around the side of the path. "I took a walk. There is a really beautiful waterfall just a little ways from here, it's worth taking a look at." She smiled serenely at the two men who were on their feet, before her eyes drifted down to Jack who fleetingly remembered how naked she had been in his dream and blushed slightly, rubbing at his cheek.

"No thanks." muttered Daniel, sounding slightly irked. "If water shooting up out of the ground can be so disappointing I don't see how water falling down could be any different.

"Indeed." agreed the giant jaffa.

"I'm going inside to get something to eat. That was a really long drive." and with that both he and Teal'c left Jack and Sam alone on the deck.

Jack looked up at the beauty standing near him. "So, a waterfall you say?"

"Yeah." she smiled, remembering how he was clued in he was about her on her feeling about those and how they had sat together on P3X-9942.

"Maybe you could show it to me later?" She looked slightly surprised and Jack felt encouraged. "I think I would enjoy spending time with you there."

She grinned crookedly at him and lowered herself down to sit on the deck beside his chair. "Thanks Jack, I'd really like that...and maybe we could take a swim or something, you know...test the waters a bit?"

Jack heard the hidden question in her voice and his heart stuttered in his chest...nah, he decided. She had not said that. Test the 'water', she had said, not test the 'waters', that was a whole different thing. That would mean that she felt the same way as he did which was just ridiculous. As if someone as perfect as Sam would ever look at a crusty old man like him! "Sure thing Sam, a swim would be great."

She nodded, content with what she had heard, then placing her hand on his arm to lever herself back onto her feet she headed for the cabin door. "Excellent, I can't wait. We'll eat first and then I'll show you. Don't forget your bathers Jack." she sang, looking back over her shoulder with a cheeky off-duty grin. "Who knows what would happen if you forgot them!" she teased and quickly walked away before he could see her skin reddening.

"Who knows indeed!" Jack muttered to himself and puffed out a heady sigh. He settled back into his chair and closed his eyes, a smile spreading right across his face at the images he could see there. "Especially Sam," he whispered quietly to himself, "If I take you off to explore the far side of the fall."

END

**AN: Here's hoping that Jack's dreams will come true...this time round! Hehe :)**


End file.
